A Kakashi X Sakura Story
by AquaGuardian
Summary: This is just a short Kaka X Saku story that I wrote. Hope you like it.


_**This is just a quick Sakura X Kakashi fic while I'm working on another fic. Hope you like it!**_

__Sakura sighed and stretched. She was sitting on a bench alongside the walking path, just before the path reached the hotsprings.

"Man. Why does everyday have to be such a bore?" Sakura said, moving a few strands of hair away from her face.

"You know, Sakura, not everyday has to be a bore. You just make it like that." Sakura looked up. Kakashi was hanging upside down in one of the trees, his Icha Icha Paradise book in his hands, eye scanning the pages.

"Oh, Kakashi-sensei. Aren't you supposed to be on duty today?" Kakashi shook his head, eyes still on his book.

"No, I just thought I'd, you know, hang out." Sakura smiled.

"Very funny." Kakashi dropped from the tree, gracefuly flipping upright and landing on his feet. Sakura's heart fluttered. For some reason, Kakashi had begun to affect her like that.

"What about Naruto? Where's he?" Kakashi shrugged.

"Probably off with Jiraiya studying the female anatomy for all we know." Kakashi sat down and shut his book.

"So. How has your day been?" Sakura sighed.

"Boring. Even a mission that seemed like it was exciting was dull." Kakashi nodded.

"I see." Kakashi rested his hands on the bench on either side of him. Sakura's heart began to beat faster. What was making her act so strangely towards her sensei? _He _is _my sensei...maybe if I just asked him something close to my situation...then maybe I can find out...something._

"Kakashi-sensei?"

"Yeah?" Sakura blushed.

"I have a weird question...You see...My friend told me that she fell in love with one of her teachers...I was wondering what would cause her to just do that...?" Kakashi rubbed his chin.

"Well...I suppose that if it were her squad leader, which I assume it is?" Sakura nodded.

"I see. Then it would have to be the time that they spent together. A bond in the friendship stage can easilly turn into one of love if they found similarities between each other. Am I making any sense?" Sakura nodded.

"Good. May I ask who this teacher is?" Sakura blushed.

"Um...you." Kakashi laughed.

"I see. Of course, no woman could resist my devilishly good looks." Sakura giggled.

"Who is the student?" Sakura's giggling cut short, and silence fell between them.

"...I could take a guess, but I'm going to say that the answer is sitting beside me...am I right?" Sakura's blushing darkened.

"Yes..." Kakashi sighed.

"Well...Actually...I wasn't supposed to tell anyone this, but Godaimine-sama gave all Jounin ninjas the task of choosing someone to have a child with, to help raise our percentage in military focus when they get older." Kakashi reached up and grasped the edge of his mask.

"K-Kakashi-sensei?" Kakashi pulled his mask down, then lifted his forehead protector, revealing his Sharingan.

"Sakura...I chose you, just so you know." His voice got soft, shy. Sakura stared.

"Um...Sensei?" Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"What?" Sakura pointed up at his head.

"Pakun..." Kakashi looked up. Inded, the Nin-dog was sitting on his head, whistling to himself.

"Pakun...you sure you want to sit up there? How do I know you won't go tell Naruto about this?" Pakun shrugged.

"Sorry." Pakun disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

"Hm..." Sakura smiled, then stood.

"I have to go...Ino and I have to meet with Godaime-sama for training."

"I see. Well, if you ever feel up to a date, let me know. In the meantime..." Kakashi opened his book again. "I'll just be reading." Sakura smiled, knelt down, and kissed her sensei, a trace of a mustache tickling her lips.

"Bye, Kakashi." Sakura walked off, smiling. Kakashi stared after.

"Hm. Interesting. She actually fell for it. I just hope she doesn't ask Tsunade about it. She _and _Sakura would come after me." Kakashi said, opening his Icha Icha book and scanning the pages.

_**Erm...Yeah. Anyway, this is my first shot at KakaSaku, so I'm hoping that I did well. My Final Fantasy 12 story, I know. I need to add another chapter or something before too much longer. Things have just been popping up so quickly that I can't even get the chance to start another chapter. I'm hoping to have a chapter ready soon, so if you read it, and are probably thinking "Update soon or I'll beat your head in with an Icha Icha book," then relax. Hope you enjoyed this story. **_

_** AG**_


End file.
